To Live Again
by Lady Ashley
Summary: Alfred F Jones died during The War for Independence. He just didn't regenerate, no, he stayed dead. The United States of America has gone without a country for a very long time... Until he returns in the modern age.
**A/N: Welcome, this is more or less a test run. I wanted to see how this is liked, chances are that I will abandon it.**

 **There will be typos, there will be hints at historical events (Possibly incorrect), and hints at ships.**

 **Enjoy the chaos I have conjured up.**

England could never forget that day.

It was the Battle of Yorktown... The last major battle in the War for Independence.

There he stood. Rain was pouring down. His little brother a few yards away, rebel troops behind that rebellious colony.

Words that rang out from the colony hurt.

"Hey, England! After all, I want my freedom!"

"I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother."

"I'll become independent from you for now on!"

Oh how much those words stung the British Empire, his face showed a saddened look at the colony's angry one. The sad look quickly disappeared and hardened as quickly as it came. He then ran towards that foolish child, his musket in hand. The colony used his musket as a shield; it was quickly given a deep scratch in the wood. With the flip of his wrist, the colonies' gun was thrown to the side.

Deep breaths were what he kept telling himself.

The Empire's gun was pointed at the colonies' heart; the child stared at the tip of the gun. Unsure on what he should do.

Voices of the rebel troops didn't concern him, even as they pointed their muskets at him. He was an empire. He would heal in due time.

There was a quick click... And a bang as Arthur pulled the trigger.

Alfred crumbled to the ground in a heap, gasping, looking for something to hold onto. It was not to be. He laid on the ground, as blood pooled under him... It hurt... What could've hurt worse? Nothing... Because Arthur shot it.

Then a command was yelled out "Fire!" And the empire was shot down... But was healing very quickly. The opposite was for America... He was dying rather quickly

The soldiers quickly picked up the fallen colony, carrying him off. The empire glanced up... Seeing the child, Alfred's eyes half opened… Trying to not fall asleep.

But they were nations. They always healed. Quick or slow. If a nations was hit fatally enough, and wasn't able to heal fast enough, they would die, but they would always come back a few days to a few months later. The body would decompose quickly, and the land would quickly remake the said country. Everything would be the same, same memories, same scars, same body, just no memories of when the land was fixing them up. Alfred's body wasn't even trying to heal itself… Instead he was dying.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Arthur didn't want to kill his little brother… No, he wanted to put him back in line. He didn't know whether Alfred lived or died that day, but the battle of Yorktown was still going on.

He didn't find out till November 30th, 1782. That's when Britain and the America signed a peace treaty in Paris.

He had a conversation with France.

"I haven't seen America, I thought at such an important thing as this he'd be here."

"Ah… So you haven't heard cher angleterre, he is gone."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Must I be so blunt anglenterre? He is dead. You are the one that shot him down, non?"

"But he should've regenerated by now, it's been close to a year, it never takes that long."

"Well if he isn't here, take a guess, he hasn't regenerated, he might've disappeared because of that shot anglenterre. The moment he made it back to camp, he was unconscious, and not too much long later, dead. You can't expect everyone to heal like you Empire britannique, he is a young country, and you're the one who caused his first death. I wouldn't be surprised if he comes back, that he'll show hatred towards his dear grand frère, don't you think anglenterre~?"

Silence from the Briton before an angered response was given, "Can it frog". He then walked back to his people as they signed the papers.

Alfred died September 30th, 1781. He hasn't been seen since. The day England killed his colony.

The United States of America hasn't had a representation for over two centuries. Nations just accepted that. They couldn't explain it, but just like they couldn't explain their existence.

No one knew what happened to the person who represented America, the only ones who knew was England, France, Prussia, and Canada. The rest of the world was in the dark about it, they just didn't know who to ask, and that was a good thing. Each president had to be filled in about this important piece of information; it was often the country with the best terms with the states that told the presidents about this.

They all searched for this lost nation… But what could they do? Throughout all those years, people had been sent out to search for this nation. They haven't crumbled, which meant they had a nation, but where was he? Many believed he was just hiding, rather than dead and still regenerating.

Throughout the years, well the more recent years with the world meeting of all of the nation's,presidents or certain representatives would fill in for the lost nation.

It was often the one in the President's cabinet when the president was too busy to go himself.

Though, Matthew often volunteered to fill in for him. No human should have to deal with a room full of nations. So he spared them, who knew what the Micronations would pull next with the help of The Free Nation of Prussia.

That's how it has been going over the years since they started having these world meetings. Matthew and sometimes Arthur would spare the humans who thought it was a good idea to take one step into a room of immortal countries.

Anything that is lost can be found.

They found him.

They found the representation of the United States of America.

They found an unconscious teenager in a field.

They found a 15-year-old sleeping in a field.

A man who was lost for so long was finally found and brought to his heart.

No one knew what to think of the boy, he matched the description of what they were told on what he looked like.

It was simple. The country had returned, but how long would that last?

They did not want to know how the boy would react to be waking in a world that was not his own.

As soon as the boy woke, they knew that the boy's motor functions were as bad as an infant's.

They were thankful that he could understand them, but sadly he could not respond. He had so many questions, but his body did not remember how to speak, how to move, how to walk, and a number of other things.

During those days that the boy had nothing to do, so a young female named Amelia would read him books. She mostly read him history books in hope he would understand what was happening in the world.

She had to admit that he looked rather lost and out of place for the first few months. He looked as if he was trying to find his place in a world that was not his own.

When he was finally able to speak better they were able to figure out what he wanted to know.

He wanted to know what happened to his Founding Fathers. He knew they were dead by this time, but he wanted to know if they lived good lives.

He was happy when he was told what happened to them and what they had done for their country.

He eventually asked about Prussia, he remembered when he trained him. God he wasn't sure if he hated or loved that guy. He may have kicked his ass more than once, but he was a pretty cool person. Alfred eventually found out how much he admired that man, that country, during the war he looked up to him.

When Alfred heard he was dissolved, he wasn't sure how to feel. It pretty much broke his heart.

After that he asked questions nonstop about the other nations.

First he asked about his twin, Matthew Williams, Canada.

Then his once older brother, Arthur Kirkland, England.

When he was asked if he wanted to see them, he just said no. He then started to ask about different countries, for example China, Japan, and Italy. He was curious so he asked the questions and he got the answers.

As the months passed he was able to move around alright. Alright being wrong, he could walk, but not very far before he would crumble to the ground.

So it was decided he would be in a wheelchair. He may have disliked having to be pushed around, but at least he was able to get around. He glad he was able to control his arms with ease, he hated the feeling of someone feeding him.

He hated learning how to write again, but at least it wasn't with ink. It was a pencil with graphite, which he had enjoyed much more. He could easily erase any mistakes!

His caretaker, Amelia, would happily sit by him and help him with his work. As he wrote she would speak about the country, and Alfred would respond on what the people seemed to want.

She would always take note of this with a smile gracing her face, the boy seemed to enjoy her company. Most people called him sir or something like that, which clearly did not sit well with the country. It took a long time of correcting them by saying it was Alfred. Not sir, it was Alfred.

People still called him Mr. Jones, and that only made him groan unhappily. Though he let it slide,he had things to do now that he able to read and write again. Well they eventually figured out that Alfred had trouble seeing things up close, so they gave him a pair of glasses.

Alfred was obviously happy that they made him look somewhat older but he was still a 15-year-old in everyone's eyes.

How nice it was to live again.

It was that time of the year, Arthur hated it, Matthew rather disliked it, GIlbert frowned at it, and Francis disapproved of it. Yet they all came to the White House expecting the same answer they've been given over the years.

" _I am very sorry, but no."_

" _No sign of him."_

" _No"_

" _We were unable to find him."_

" _Maybe next time.."_

Some years some of them came, others no one came, and sometimes everyone came. It really depended on the time. Well, the modern days they've been able to come. Back then, it was not as easy as it could've been. They were countries and they had their countries to run. They couldn't always check up in a certain nation that was dead.

Arthur gave a soft sigh as he looked at the other people in the room, it was one of those times in which every had come.

The Frenchman had thought it was a good idea to sit beside him, so he merely ignored him. He knew Francis disliked it.  
"Ah, mon cheri, what way do you think they'll say non this time?" Francis asked Arthur, trying to get him to speak. His hand resting on Arthur's shoulder.

"It's probably going to be the normal nien and then sorry," A certain Prussian added to the conversation.

"You act as if you know it will be a no, be a little positive." Matthew added in, Arthur often forgot how much he and his brother looked alike.

"Fine birdie, how do you think they would reveal it as a yes? What do you think Francy pants?" A small smirk played on Gilbert's face.

"Oh Gil, you wound moi so" Francis brought his hand to his forehead as he fell back, a dramatic death.

"Must you be that overbearingly dramatic Francis?" Arthur hissed at the man beside him before looking away from him.

"Mein gott, kiss already." Gilbert grumbled quietly.

Matthew just chuckled as he looked at the door, easily hearing footsteps nearing the door.

"Now Francis, how about you sit up and act normal during this meeting." Arthur stated as he looked towards the door.

"If you insist cheri~!" Francis grinned as he sat back up, his arm going around Arthur. Arthur being the one that gently moved Francis off him him.

"Thank you very much" Arthur bit out rather sarcastically as the door opened.

The door swung open, a smiling female, Amelia walked in. "Ah, hello, I see all four of you are here."

Matthew nodded with a soft smile, "Bonjour, miss-"

The Canadian did not get to finish his sentence as a yell rang out, "Amelia! Where are my glasses? I am blind as a bat without them!"

Amelia seemed to grumble as she looked out of the room, "I have them! And you are not as blind as a bat! Just get over here!"

"Uh, I don't trust you right now! You're probably leading me to some trap!" Then a sound of something hitting a desk. "I should've gone with the cane, I suck at trying to move in this wheelchair."

The female groaned unhappily as she left the door, "Please stay here."

The nations in the room just looked at each other.

"That it certainly new, ja?" Gilbert looked at the other three people in the room.

"Oui, but the lady seems sweet." Francis earned a smack in the back of the head from England.

"We came to see-" And he stopped mid sentence as he stared at the door.

Violet, sapphire, emerald, and ruby eyes met sky blue eyes.

"... _Mein Gott_ , you're alive.." Prussia was the first one to break the silence.

 **Ah, I hope this was enjoyed.**

 _ **Lady Ashley**_


End file.
